


Beware the Zoomies

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [10]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Apples as bait, Chaos, Gen, No curtains were permanently harmed in the writing of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: If a cat hasn’t used up all it’s energy playing or hunting during the day, all that pent-up energy sneaks up on them...Summary- What happens when Mao Mao is trapped inside by a horrible blizzard? Well... Badgerclops and Adorabat discover a new, and even more chaotic, side to their favorite cat.
Series: Traits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Beware the Zoomies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits. 
> 
> Times when Badgerclops and Adorabat were forcibly reminded that no matter how much training and discipline he's had, Mao Mao was still very much a cat.

When the blizzard first started, Mao Mao calmly decided to train inside and then take a quiet day to hang out with his favorite deputies. They played games and ate their meals together while they talked and watched a couple of movies before heading to bed. Yes, it had been a wonderful day full of relaxation and family bonding.

That was three days ago.

The second day of the blizzard was much the same as the first; Mao Mao didn’t have much of an attention span, often staring off into space or gazing out the window, but they still had fun.

The third day, Mao Mao slept. A lot. He got up to eat and use the bathroom, and that was it. 

It was the dawn of the fourth day when it all went down.

Badgerclops was woken up by the clanking and banging sound of their metal pots and pans hitting the tile floor of the kitchen. He got out of bed quickly, the sudden noise giving him a spike of adrenalin to get moving. Adorabat was still somehow sound asleep.

Badgerclops rushed into the kitchen, ready to fight a monster that might have broken in or ready to help with the mega breakfast Mao Mao might be cooking. Nothing had prepared him for the real answer to all the ruckus.

Mao Mao was tearing around the kitchen, jumping on the counters and the table and then the floor, batting at the pots strewn around and then jumping away when something else caught his attention. There were claw marks on the walls from where he launched himself at them and then boomeranged away.

Badgerclops stared at the chaos that was now his kitchen with a gob smacked expression. It was only when Mao Mao ricocheted off the wall near Badgerclops’ head that he finally found his voice.

“Mao Mao! What are you doing?!”

Mao Mao froze from where he was halfway up the wall, claws digging into the painted wood tightly in order to hold himself there. He whipped his head around to stare at Badgerclops with pupils blown wide.

Mao Mao continued to stare at the badger before saying in the most serious voice Badgerclops had ever heard from him, “I’m... reorganizing the kitchen.” Then he went back to climbing the wall. 

Badgerclops was at a loss for words as he watched his friend zero in on a pot that was sitting innocently on the floor and then dive bomb it from six feet up the wall. 

As he watched Mao Mao dive and roll with the pot, Badgerclops had the brief thought of backing out of the chaos and going back to bed when he had an epiphany. Mao Mao wasn’t technically lying about reorganizing the kitchen, but his perception was kind of skewed at the moment. 

Mao Mao was stalking a frying pan when Badgerclops walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple. “Hey, Mao Mao!” he sang, and the cat’s attention snapped to him. Badgerclops moved the apple around in slow, playful circles, Mao Mao’s eyes following the movement. Once he was sure his friend’s attention was completely on the apple, Badgerclops swung his arm down and out, tossing the fruit out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mao Mao went barreling after it not a moment later.

Badgerclops was about three minutes in on cleaning the kitchen when he heard a loud crash from the living room. He poked his head out the door to see what Mao Mao had destroyed this time.

There was a pile of wiggling curtain on the floor and Badgerclops deduced that Mao Mao must have tried to go up the curtain and ended up pulling the rod out of the wall by accident. The fabric continued to move as Mao Mao tried to get out from under it. The pile stilled. Badgerclops had the impression that if Mao Mao still had his tail it would be whipping back and forth.

All of a sudden, a paw shot out, smacking the apple into the wall. Mao Mao then burst out from under the curtain and pounced on the fruit, yowling.

Badgerclops just went back into the kitchen and continued cleaning. ‘It’s going to be a long day,’ he thought.

That was about the time that Adorabat flew in to investigate all the noise. She swooped into the room and let out a startled squeak when Mao Mao jumped at her out of nowhere and tried to bat at her. She flew higher. The second curtain rod came down.

Badgerclops poked his head back out to see Adorabat perched on one of the exposed rafters in the living room. He saw Mao Mao rolling over on his back, playing with the curtain ties of the second set of curtains he had killed.

“Badgerclops? What’s going on?”

Badgerclops sighed heavily, “You know how some people say that if they’re trapped inside for so long they’re ready to climb the walls?” He gestured to Mao Mao, who had abandoned the curtain ties and was stalking something out of sight under the couch, and shrugged. “Well, he’s a cat forced into inactivity and he was getting bored. It was only a matter of time before he started to create his own fun.”

“Is he going to be ok?”

“He’ll be fine. Probably.”

“What should we do?”

“I’d come down from there if I were you. He may not be able to get up there _easily_ but he’s going to get up in those rafters eventually. You can help me clean the kitchen he totally trashed.”

Adorabat glanced to where Mao Mao was trying to disembowel an apple, chunks of bright red fruit flying everywhere, before glancing back at her other not-completely-crazy friend. She flew to Badgerclops’ shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Badgerclops backed into the kitchen while Mao Mao was distracted and slowly closed the kitchen door. It was going to be a long day.

Hours later, the kitchen was sparkling clean. Badgerclops and Adorabat cautiously opened the kitchen door and peeked out. Mao Mao had evidentially run off all his energy and curled up on top of one of the exposed rafters and fell asleep.

Adorabat glanced at Badgerclops, “You think he’s ok now?” 

Mao Mao woke up at the sound of her voice and stretched luxuriously, claws out. He yawned, sticking out his tongue and showing off his razor sharp teeth. He blinked and looked around at the chaos in confusion before his gaze landed on his friends. 

“What have you two been _doing_?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t watched Mao Mao for quite a while (only the first season to boot) and I can’t really remember what their base looks like. I don’t _think_ they have exposed rafters, but this is my story and I do what I want.
> 
> Next story features Adorabat.
> 
> Let me know if there’s something specific you want to see! I can’t guarantee that I’ll write it, but it doesn’t hurt to ask!


End file.
